Crossing Over
by manda's minion
Summary: What happens when Naruto is betrayed and takes his own life? What happens when he ends up in the ghost zone? Read and find out. First cross over fic, had the idea for a while so i said why not. Slightly smart alec, and distrusting Naruto. pairings Naruto/Ember, Danny/Sam
1. Chapter 1:Pain and the end of an era

**Chapter 1: pain and the end of an era**

We begin our tale one year after Naruto has defeated the Akatsuki. All is quite and peacful now in the elemental nations, except for the savior of this world. He is currently bored out of his mind.

" Kami I'm so fucking bored!" yelled Naruto from the top of the Hokage monument " There is nothing left to do anymore. Let's see I brought Sasuke back, check. Become jonin, check. Become Hokage, negative, but I'm not allowed to "because it would be unfair if the "savior" of the world and most powerful man since the sage of the six paths lead only one village and showed favoritism" Gahhh why did I agree to that treaty... oh yeah because it would bring the "peace that Ero-sanin wanted if their were no more armed disagreements and only political ones that are solved through diplomacy." Naruto thought letting his shoulders slump at the reason he was getting angry was the fact that their was nothing left for him to do because of filling his late master's wish. "Fuck it I'm going home maybe Sakura and I can go out or something" and with that thought he headed home.

Well I wouldn't say that there was nothing going on for the blonde at the moment at least. After the fall of Akatsuki he had been more focused on love than anything. He tried his hand at dating but then soon found that because of the fame he had gathered by saving the world from Obito during the forth great shinobi war that he was now the most sought after, as well as feared man in history.

At first like any man this was just an ego boost then it quickly turned into a nightmare. With two words, horrible words that any man that has ever experienced in their lives will tell you are a fate far worse than death FAN GIRLS! Oh yes our blonde still has nightmares of them chasing him every where he went, screaming his name, swooning at the sight of him but the worst thing was the psychotic ones the ones that would try and sneak in to his room and have there way with him. In his honest opinion fan girls were worse than facing ten S-ranked nins trying to kill him because, simply he couldn't kill them. But I digress.

At first he had got together with his long time crush. It was going great in his opinion until he finally arrived home to find nothing of hers in their home, so in a panic he ran off to the Hokage tower to see if they knew any thing about it.

Naruto jumped through the window like his late master shouting aout forming a search party because Sakura had been kidnaped, the current Hokage sat there with completely calm.

"Naruto" Kakashi said with authority. Kakashi had been chosen for the position after the war had ended and Tsunade had stepped down. "We don't need a search party"

"What are you talking about? I got home and she wasn't there and all her stuff's gone!" Said Naruto distraught with worry.

"Naruto, Sakura came by earlier and turned in the paperwork for a change of address and told me what was going on." Said Kakashi still with authority but sadness clearly visible in his non sharingan eye.

"What?" was the first thing Naruto said "Did she even say why?" now starting to understand that she was just leaving him without so much as a word of warning.

"Yes she did but she told me to give you this when you came here" Said Kakashi as he reached a letter to Naruto.

"After I read this can I talk to you? Because she has always had a tendency to hide things from me." At that he saw Kakashi wince.

_Dear Naruto _

_I don't know how to say this to you, but I'm leaving. I can't stay with someone who I don't love, I've never loved you and never will. The only reason I did even try to be nice to you was because you brought the only man I'll ever love home to me, for that I'll say thank you once again_

_Sakura Haruno_

Naruto looked up from the letter with mixed emotions playing in his eyes, and on his face. Pain, betrayal, loneliness, rage, and finally humor? Then he did the one thing that really and truly surprised, set Kakashi on edge, and made him feel even worse for his former pupil. Naruto smiled, not a fake smile, but not a true smile either it was the smile of someone who has lost all will to live.

" Tell me sensei do you you want to tell me the real story of what happened? Or should I check the recording seals I have all over my house?" Naruto said with a smile

"Well Naruto you know as Hokage I can't disclose any information that was discussed in this office, it's a matter of principle." Kakashi said solemnly "But however as a Hokage speaking to his spy master I would honored to swap information of great value, so what do you say hmmm."

Naruto grew a tick mark over his eye and said " You want to know if I plan on continuing icha icha don't you?"

"Well what better way to relieve stress than read my favorite publication? Hmmm?" Said kakashi with a perverted giggle at the end.

After grumbling about perverts a few minutes Naruto spoke up "No I don't I can't write that sort of thing, I've already tried and Shizune-neechan almost killed me when she found out." answered Naruto with a blush.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that Naruto (sigh) oh well" said Kakashi regretfully "But yes Nauto there is more to it. I made Sakura tell me what happened and why she was leaving. She's pregnant Naruto"

"If she's pregnant then why is she leaving?" Asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"You didn't let me finish." said Kakashi with a mock glare "As I was saying she's pregnant but the baby isn't yours, it's Sasuke's, she's been seeing him since you brought him back. I'm very sorry for you to find out this way,"

"Now I understand, why she always wanted me to take long term missions." Said Naruto then he started to laugh. He laughed hard, then he just stopped stood up "Thank you Kakashi sensei" He then bowed turned and jumped out the window.

Kakashi sat there for a moment and then made a motion with his hand calling his anbu " I want a protection detail around the Uchiha clan house for the next year, and put only the best we have on it. Now go." said Kakashi while he was thinking "Naruto please don't do anything rash or stupid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLATER THAT NIGHTXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We now find Naruto siting in his old apartment it was one of the few places that were lucky enough to survive the attack made by pein, he sat there looking at the old graffiti on his walls thinking about his life and how people treated him through out it. "Just a few years a go if I steped out side I would be told to go die, now I'm loved just because I killed for them, makes me wonder what I would have become with out the Akatsuki coming after me?"

He then got up and looked at the photo of him with the Third Hokage and people glaring at him the same one who praised him now. He sat the photo down grabbed a few explosive notes and placed them here and there around the mid size apartment, but when he was finished he looked around and saw that he just put up wall paper covering every thing including himself. Se sat down and took out a peace of paper a brush and a vile of ink and wrote a haiku. Calmly waited for it to dry then made a sealless clone to deliver it to the Hokage tower.

He took a couple of moments to reach his inner peace with what he was about to do. As he did he received the clones memories of it dispelling, he then brought up a single handseal and mouthed goodbye.

**BOOM**

The explosion rocked the entire leaf village. As the Anbu scrabbled to the sene the Hokage leading the way he had one thought "No."

As the excitement went down over the explosion there were ten Anbu squads out looking for Naruto as Kakashi went back to the tower to await the news he saw a letter pined to his desk with a kuni and a leaf hiate tied to the end of the kuni. As his heart griped with pain and unease he shakily reached the letter as he read tears started to fall on it as he cried, and griped the hiate even harder.

This is what the letter read.

_I left this note, as_

_It will take substantial time _

_To find my remains. _

_Yours truly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost Zone?

**Chapter Two: Ghost Zone?**

Naruto opened his eyes to see his apartment, no paper bombs, no scorch marks nothing. He then grabs his head and screams. "Damn the one time I actually want to die, and nothing! I guess I'm cursed to live and die of old age, damn it!" Yells Naruto as he walks in to the bath room and looks in the mirror, over the sink and sees some thing staring back at him that doesn't look anything like what he remembers.

It had hair that framed his face just like his did when wasn't wearing his hitai-ate, his hair looked like his fathers after the defeat of Obito and the end of the forth great shinobi war, but now his hair was flowing like it was alive and had a mind of its own, and it seemed to be blue and red like he was using kurama's chakra. But the weirdness didn't end there.

He was pale, and by pale I mean more pale than ero-sanin after getting caught peeking by Tsunade. That small thought brought a quick smile to his face, but he quickly went back to examining himself. His eyes were still the same color blue, but they seemed to glow. He then checked over his body and he was still wearing what he had on black anbu pants, black mesh shirt with his own black vest over it, he still had on his anbu armor as well. (Hey he was sent on the most dangerous missions the village had to offer, and he was his own person sure he was a former anbu agent as well, but that was more because the Hokage wanted him to be able to handle any mission.)

The next thing he did was check for a pulse. He found none. "Ok so let me get this straight, I'm cold, pale, my hair looks like a moving flame, and I have no pulse... so that just means I'm a ghost... wonderful". Said Naruto as he walked over to his couch and sat down.

"Ok Naruto... so you're a ghost now... I guess the bombs worked after all". Naruto commented dryly. "Ok now to figure out what happened, I blew my self up, but I didn't se the Shinigami, so where the hell am I"? Naruto asked himself.

Naruto stayed in his room for the next few days meditating on what had happened, and this is what he discovered, he no longer needs to sleep but still enjoys it, he no longer needs to eat but not eating ramen would be a crime against the ramen gods. The next thing he discovered is that he can no longer use chakra, and that scared the shit out of him, thankfully that's something else he no longer had to worry about.

After a week something struck Naruto, he hasn't looked outside yet. So he decided to take a stroll outside and see where he was.

"Well I guess we aren't in Konoha anymore". Naruto said with wonder as he looked around. The floating doors, the creepy green tint that every thing had taken under the light that seemingly came from no where.

He had figured out how to control his floating in the third day he was here because when he opened his eyes from meditating he found himself about four feet from the ground. Needless to say it was top priority from then on.

He floated over to the door nearest himself and opened it, but quickly shut it when he saw a huge tidal wave heading toward the door, as it shut the door bulged out comically and then went back flat as if nothing ever happened. As Naruto leaned against the door frame breathing heavily and wiping a bead of sweat from his brow he said definitely not in Konoha anymore.

As Naruto returned to his apartment later he thought about all he had seen and done that day and that his new neighbors went to be friendly. He finally reached the door and thought back on each ghost he had seen, they all were shooting beams of energy at him, dodging all of his taijutsu by letting it phase through them eerily similar to how Obito had dodged attacks and he thought back to the one ghost that had said something interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSMALL FLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was running for his afterlife from so hulking behemoth that happened to be currently shooting at him for "trespassing on his land" but Naruto yelled back. "Stop I just wanted to talk, and how the hell are you doing that"? The ghost shot Naruto in the ass and yelled at Naruto "just wanted to talk huh I don't trust ye, ye look too much like them folks from the bank"! The ghost said as he shot Naruto in the ass again. "And what do ya mean how my doing this?! Every ghost can do this just like every ghost has their own special powers boy"! And with that said he shot Naruto in the ass again as Naruto jumped screemed and ran like Jiriaya away from a crowd of angry towel clad women.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSMALL FLASH BACK ENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto rubbed his ass and winced at the phantom pains. "Well if what that ghost said is true then I need to train"! Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

We now turn our clocks forward a few centuries into the future. As Naruto was doing his daily routine of working on keeping himself in peak condition, some thing zoomed past him. But that wasn't what caught his attention, no it was the face it had a ghost in front of it and two humans inside of it. Now let it be said that Naruto became cold after his death but never cruel.

Naruto flew as hard as he could and as fast as he could to catch up to them. When he did he yelled. "Stop where you are"! Naruto said addressing tucker and sam. "I don't know how you got here but I won't let you hurt him". At that the members of team phantom stoped dead in their tracks, and looked at him like he had grown a second head.

Danny dropped his fighting stance and looked at Naruto before saying. "Uh there with me not hunting me, and who are you"? Danny asked with genuine curiosity.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at your service, and what do you mean there with you"? Naruto asked stating his own curiosity in the matter.

"Well I'm Danny Phantom and this is Tucker, and Sam. And we were mapping out the ghost zone". Said Danny still not sure what to think about the entity in front of him.

"Well how did they get in here"? Asked Naruto. "And why would you want to map out the ghost zone anyway"? Naruto continued his line of questioning. "And it's not really safe out here in the open there a lot of very vengeful spirits around the ghost zone".

"We came through the ghost portal, it's some thing I need to do that way I know my way around here, and yea tell me about it". Said Danny as Tucker and Sam just watched on. "But every ghost I've met is vengeful so why aren't you... I don't know trying to kill us"? Asked Danny cautiously.

"Well I never really was one to hold to much of a grudge, but that's beside the point, why to you need to map the ghost zone? Every one remembers the way back to their door, and did you say portal"? Asked Naruto.

"Yes I said ghost portal it leads to the human realm, and I fight the ghosts that come over and try to take over, or just generally cause trouble. But why do you wanna know about the portal? You gonna try to take over the world to"? Asked Danny while narrowing his eyes, and droping into a fighting stance.

"No I'm not, but I wouldn't mind going out to get some ramen, and seeing how the worlds went on with out little ol' me". Said Naruto while drooling at the prospect of ramen, and smiling sadly at the mention of him no longer being alive.

Team Phantom sweat dropped at the first reason, but the second reason they were curious. Sam spoke up for the first time. "Who, and what were you back then"? Sam asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"...I don't really wanna talk about it ok"? Said Naruto taking a far off look in his eye. "But you really shouldn't be here to begin with... it's not your time yet". Spoke Naruto with all emotion gone from his voice.

"Yea, yea that's enough for today right guys"? Asked Danny wanting to get out of there now that Naruto's voice had lost all trace of emotion.

"Yea sure Danny let's go". Said tucker. "We can always come back another time". Offered Sam catching on to what was happening.

At that Naruto smiled slightly. They were a true fully functioning team, some thing that he was proud to see still alive and strong was teamwork. As he turned to leave he said something to all of them. "I might just go find this "portal" and get some ramen so don't be to surprised if you see me floating around town some time in the future". With that said Naruto turned and flew off back to his old apartment.

Team Phantom however sat there thinking about all he had said, and all that had happened during their trip into the ghost zone. "Danny"? Sam said "Yea Sam"? Sam turned to him and said "I think we need to find out more about him and the sooner the better, he could be a threat".

Tucker joined in the conversation then and said "I've been looking for the name he gave us on my pda and I can't find any records of it other than it's ancient Japanese". Said Tucker with a sigh. "Other than that the guy literally, no pun intended is a ghost".

And so they left the ghost zone wondering who they had just encountered and Danny was making plans to go see an old friend to see if he could find out anything else about our blonde ghost.


	3. Chapter 3 Paying an informative visit

**Chapter 3 : paying an informative visit**

We find Danny patrolling Amity Park once again today like any other. As he's flying Danny began to think back on his brief encounter with Naruto. Danny starts to think about where to find more information on this new ghost.

"Tucker said he can't find anything on him, and that the name he gave was ancient Japanese, so that means that we probably won't find anything about him around here". Said Danny with a sigh. "But I do know someone who would know about him, and why he tried to defend me when he thought I was in trouble". Danny had been racking his brain trying to come up with some reason, any reason for a ghost to help him and coming up with nothing. "After I'm done here I think I'll talk to Sam and Tucker, then head over to Clockwork's for a visit and some information". Said Danny to himself as he flew off to finish his patrol.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXMEANWHILE IN THE GHOST ZONEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had been flying around for the better part of a day looking for the portal that Danny had spoken of when they had met. "Gahh! This is getting me no where! I've been looking for this stupid portal forever and nothing'. Yelled out Naruto coming to an abrupt halt in his search. "I give up. I'm going home, eating some nice ramen, and going to bed enough with this"! Said Naruto, but no sooner had the words left his mouth did Naruto see a ghost wearing blue overhauls, and a blue beanie fly by mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Beware", and "Fear Me" under his breathe.

"Huh. Well I got nothing better to do. Lets see where ol' mister blue dude is headed to is such a hurry". Said Naruto with a sigh and a slump of his shoulders. And so Naruto followed the ghost to where ever he was headed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXBACK IN AMITY PARKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny had finished up his patrol of Amity Park for the day. Then had called Sam, and Tucker and told them to met him at the Nasty Burger. That's where we find them now. Danny had called them here to talk to them about what he was planing to do, as well as what had been bothering him since their brief meeting with Naruto.

"Guy's I'm planing on finding out a bit more on Naruto". Said Danny sitting in their usual booth across from Tucker, and Sam.

"Oh". Said Sam. "And just where do you plan on finding out anything about the guy"? Said Sam her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah dude I mean it's not like you can just walk up to the guy and start asking questions, even then he wouldn't answer them. I mean look at how he acted when Sam asked who he was, or what he was before he died". Tucker took a drink from his Nasty shake and continued. "The guy practically told us to get lost it was written all over his face". Said Tucker not looking up from his p.d.a "because technology has never lied to him".

"Exactly". Said Sam "I don't care if he was trying to help when he thought you were in trouble, as soon as he found out you weren't he gave us the cold shoulder and keep dropping hints that we shouldn't be in the ghost zone I don't think he could be any one good". Said Sam as she sat back and crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Actually Sam I think he might have just not wanted us to get hurt". Said Danny. "But we'll have our answers soon enough". Danny said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Oh, and how are we"? Asked Sam with barely hidden worry in her voice.

"Because I plan on going to see Clockwork tonight to see get some answers". Said Danny before he continued to say. "I'm leaving at midnight that way I'll have cover with mom and dad". Said Danny in "I'm smarter than I look" tone of voice.

"Well sounds like you've got it all planed out". Said tucker. "Do you want us to go with you"?

"No guy's but if I'm late cover for me with Mr. Lancer ok? I really don't need another detention right now". Said Danny in as he finished off his shake.

"No problem, but just tell us what Clockwork said as soon as you get back ok"? Said Sam and Tucker just nodded as they got up to leave the Nasty Burger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH NARUTO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto has been following the ghost for around an hour, and has been amusing himself by making faces at him behind his back but staying intangible so he can't see him. He's desperately trying to hold in his laughter when the ghost goes through a big swirling vortex surrounded by a big gunmetal gray ring covered in rivets.

"Huh". Said Naruto. "I wonder"? Thought Naruto to himself as he cautiously approached the spiraling green gateway. When he made it all the way to the portal he stuck his finger through and got a puzzled expression on his face. Naruto then stuck his head through and went intangible so if there was any danger he could beat a hasty retreat. Naruto then smiled at the scene in front of him. A rather large man wearing an orange jumpsuit. It took all the self control that Naruto possessed not to point and laugh hysterically at the sight, though the hypocrisy was not lost on himself. But the sight of a man that large in an orange jumpsuit was hilarious. "This is it kami what happened to the mortal realm since I died"? Asked Naruto rhetorically in thought, still snickering.

"I'm definitely checking this out, but I'll do that first thing tomorrow. For now I just want to get home, relax, eat some ramen, and maybe get some sleep if THAT was any indicator of how the world has changed". And with that thought Naruto flew off still snickering silently to himself at what he had seen, and mentally preparing himself the day of exploring that he planed to do the next day.

**XXXXXXXXXXLATER THAT NIGHT WITH DANNY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny waited patiently for his parents to go to sleep, it's now midnight. Danny fazed through the floor of his bedroom and down to the lab, after quickly releasing The Box Ghost who had came out after he finished his patrol today, he uttered his famous catchphrase of "Going Ghost" cue the twin glowing white rings as he became Danny Phantom once again.

With the change completed he made his way into the ghost zone. After having a pleasantly unimpeded flight, though it took a bit more time than he remembered it to. Danny arrived at Clockwork's tower. An impressive sight when not in a hurry like he usually was when he came here, Danny looked at it in slight awe.

As Danny entered the tower and started making his way up to see the master of time, he began to collect his thoughts on the what questions he wanted to ask. "Ok lets see who is he, is he a threat like Sam thinks he is?, why did he try to help when he thought I was in trouble, and why did he turn so cold to Sam when she asked about who he was before he died"? Danny thought to himself as he continued to make his way up the tower to where the master of time resided.

"Ahh young Daniel, what brings you here"? Asked Clockwork as if he didn't already know. "May I presume that it's important for you to come seeking my advice"? Clockwork added with a slight twitch of the left side of his lips, as if to show that he found humor in Danny's reasons for being here.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that, though I'm not really sure myself, more curious, and figured it's better to be safe than sorry". Spoke Danny happy to be at least managing to comeback from the first statement made by Clockwork.

Clockwork's lips twitched upwards again and said. "Why Danny tell me what are you curious about and how can I shed light upon your problem"?

Danny thought for just a moment and had an idea."Tell me all you know about a ghost named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Spoke Danny hoping to cut down on time and just find out what he needed to and get home and get to school on time for once.

At Danny's request the twitching of Clockworks lips stopped, he then looked at Danny, took a long deep breathe, and said "very well". At that Danny felt a weight come off his shoulders and thought that he might be able to get some sleep tonight, that thought was short lived however when Clockwork said. "But I won't just tell you, I'll show you everything you could ever wish to know about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". With that Clockwork stretched out his hand with the staff in it and pointed to a giant clock on the wall as Naruto's whole life began playing infront of him.


End file.
